Traveling Soldier
by xogilmoregirlsox10
Summary: really sad fic. THIS IS THE RIGHT STORY there was a mix up but read this story. songfic usually i hate them but this is really good TRUST ME luke18 and lorelai16 meet and fall in love luke goes to vietnam. VERY SAD but gets better. javajunkie complete?


**I've had this story in my head since I heard this song. Normally, I hate songfics because I never want to read the lyrics. But, if you're reading this story, please read the lyrics. They tell a story. This is one of my favorite songs, and I just had to do this fic. Leave me a review, good or bad. Oh yeah. The song is Traveling Soldier by Dixie Chicks**

**Also, to anyone who got a bunch of emails...sry about the mix up. i messed up and posted my chapter 14 of the disney story as this. but please read and review.**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

_Two days past 18 _

_he was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_sat down in a booth_

_in a cafe there_

_gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore worked at a small cafe near her high school. Everyday to work, she wore a pink ribbon in her hair. One day at work, she saw a boy a little older than herself sitting at a booth. She walked over to him. 

"Can I take your order?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll have wheat toast and a glass of water please." The boy answered. He was dressed in army clothes, and seemed a little sad.

* * *

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_and talkin' to me_

_I'm feeling a little low._

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go._

* * *

Lorelai smiled at him and he looked up and smiled back. 

"Hey, this may sound a little weird, but I really need someone to talk to. Would you mind... or can I... Could you maybe talk with me for a little bit?"

Lorelai smiled again and said, "My shift ends in an hour. I know a place. You're order will be right up." She walked away.

Luke Danes sat for about in hour in that booth, thinking over everything that was happening. He looked up when he heard someone coming toward him.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one_

_to send a letter to. _

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

* * *

Lorelai led Luke to the pier, and they sat down. 

"So, what's your name?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke Danes."

"Lorelai Gilmore." She smiled brightly. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 18. You?"

"16. Okay, small talk over. What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay, look. I'm joining the army. First, I'm going to California, then I'll be going over to Vietnam. My parents both are dead, and my sister is...well that's a whole other story. I was wondering, if maybe I could send a letter or two back here? Just to have someone to talk to." Luke said.

"Of course. I need someone to talk to also."

"What about your boyfriend?" Luke asked.

"Don't have one. Used to, but I don't now."

"Really, what happened?" Luke asked. It felt good to talk to someone just about...whatever.

"Christopher was, and still is, a partier. Drinks, smokes, the whole deal. I actually haven't told anyone this yet, but since we're talking, I'll tell you. I'm pregnant. The day before we broke up, he was really drunk. We had talked about having sex before, but never did it. I didn't resist, because I didn't want it to be a rape. I kept telling myself that I wanted it. The next day, he came to my house, stumbling drunk, and gave me an ultimatum. He wanted to get married. I told him I never wanted to see him again and slammed the door in his face." Lorelai finished and let out a sigh. She hadn't told anyone about any of that.

"Wow. He sounds like a total jerk." Luke replied.

"He is. What about your girlfriend? She must be upset you're leaving, why don't you write her."

"I broke up with Rachel when she moved to Washington to work on her career."

"Oh. What about your sister?"

"Liz, well Liz is off on her own. She got pregnant not a long while ago, and ran away with the father. I got a letter a little while ago, saying she was doing good. I tried sending a letter back, but the return address wasn't a real address. She obviously didn't want me to find her, so I didn't try anymore."

"Wow."

"Yupp. Thanks so much for this. I haven't talked to anybody in a long time. It feels really good to talk to you, it's almost like we've known each other for years."

"I feel the same." Lorelai smiled at Luke. They both leaned in closer and met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_I cried _

_never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young_

_for him they told her_

_Waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_

_Our love will never end waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter said,_

_A soldier's coming home._

_So the letters came from in army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_and he told her of his heart_

_it might be love and all of the things_

_he was so scared of_

* * *

Luke left about an hour later, and Lorelai went home to start writing her first letter. She told him about her life and her parents and how she hated the life that she was forced to live. She told him of how she planned to run away after her baby was born. She was going to start another life, all by herself. She got Luke's first letter about a week after he left. He told her about how great he thought that day was. He told her about how, when he came home, he was going to find her and be with her. After a couple letters, he told her that he loved her. She wrote him back and told him she loved him too, with all her heart. 

Through their letters, they talked about everything. They knew more about each other than Lorelai every thought she would know about a person.

* * *

_He said when it's getting kind of rough over here_

_I think of that day sitting down at the pier_

_and I close my eyes, _

_and see your pretty smile._

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while._

* * *

Lorelai got one letter that broke her heart. It read: 

Lorelai,

I love you so much. Whenever things are bad, I think of you. You're so beautiful. Your eyes, your smile. Your kiss was the best thing I've ever experienced. I need you to know that I love you so so so much, and I can't wait to see you again. When I get back, I'm going to find you, and we're going to start our lives together. I'm writing all this now because things are getting really hard over here. I don't have much more time to do anything other than eat, fight and sleep. I love you with all my heart, Lorelai Gilmore. And each month, I'm going to send you a letter that tells you that. I will get all the letters you send me, so don't stop sending them. But I won't get to respond many of them. I'll save them and respond to them all at the end of each month. I love you, and I always will, and I can't wait to be with you again.

Love, Luke Danes.

When Lorelai got the letter, she went upstairs to her room and cried. She cried all night and the entire next day. She wrote Luke a reply, and everyday she wrote and sent a letter. Every month she got a very long letter from Luke, answering all her questions and telling all about what was happening over in Vietnam. He would tell her that he loved her many times in each letter. One day, her mother was up in her room, and found all the letters that she had gotten from Luke. Emily made Lorelai tell her all about him, and she forbid Lorelai to write to him again, because he was too old for her, and anything could happen to him in Vietnam. But Lorelai went behind her mother's back and kept writing to Luke.

* * *

_I cried never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_too young _

_for him they told her _

_waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_

_our love will never end, _

_waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_never more to be alone,_

_when the letter said, _

_a soldier's coming home._

_One Friday night at a football game,_

_the Lord's prayer said_

_and the anthem sang_

_a man said folks,_

_would you bow your heads for a list of local_

_Vietnam dead._

* * *

One night, Lorelai went with her friend Mary to her high school's football game. She hadn't gotten a letter from Luke in about 2 months, but she thought that was because he was busy fighting. After they said the Our Father and sang the National Anthem, a voice came over the stadium. 

It said, "Would everybody please, sit down and bow your heads. I'm going to read a list of local Vietnam soldiers who lost their lives. If there is anyone in the stands related to someone who lost their lives, please stand when your loved one's name is called. " Everybody bowed their heads. Lorelai's heart sped up. "John Adams. Patrick Drum. James Kelley. Sean Zapen. Luke Danes." Lorelai went cold when she heard Luke's name. She stood up. She had been wearing a pink bow in her hair everyday since she met with Luke on that pier.

* * *

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_and one name read_

_and nobody really cared_

_but a pretty little girl, with a bow in her hair._

* * *

Lorelai was the only one that stood up when Luke's name was called. Mary looked up at her, confused. When she saw her friend crying uncontrollably, she stood up to comfort her. Everybody sat in silence for about 5 minutes, the only noise were the cries of people who were related to names on the list. Lorelai's cries were the loudest of all in the stadium. After everyone was asked to sit down, Mary brought Lorelai home. Lorelai went up to her room and cried herself to sleep. **(A/N this part has nothing to do with the song...i just made it up.)** A while later, Lorelai woke up. She looked up and saw Luke standing in the middle of her room. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Instead, she whispered, "Luke." 

"Lorelai. I'm really here."

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai ran into her arms and kissed him. They held each other for a long time, both crying. "What happened?" Lorelai asked after she composed herself.

"I was on a bus. It was bombed. The last thing I said was Lorelai, I love you. And I do. I love you to, well death. I love you so much Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. And I'm so sorry that we can't do everything I said we would."

"How are you here?"

"I needed to see you. And I can. Anytime you need to see me, just call out my name. I'll come and see you."

"Promise?"

"I'll promise."

"I want you to be there when I give birth then."

"Okay. And any other time. Just don't do it in front of other people, because they'll think you're crazy."

"I think I am crazy."

"I know you are. And that's why I love you."

"Luke, will you just...hold me tonight?"

"Yes Lorelai. Any night."

* * *

_I cried _

_never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_too young for him they told her_

_waiting for the love of a traveling soldier_

_our love will never end_

_waiting for the soldier to come back again_

_never more to be alone_

_when the letter said_

_a soldier's coming home_

* * *

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Hope you liked it! It's really sad, I know, but I just had to write it. Look up this song, it's really good. Love you all**

**leave me a review please!! (Oneshot?)**


End file.
